stamenadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Rumble Tatakai
''Metal Rumble Knockout '' also known as'' Kinzoku Ranburu Tatakai ''in Japan' is a video game being worked on by myself. It is a cross-over between the Stamen series & the Kodakai series. It is similar to traditional fighting games, as the damage is measured from a bar meter. There are 18 starter characters and 12 unlockable characters. Development It is unknown how the game will be developed. It is developed for the Wii U and Nintendo Switch due to Stameneon characters being affiliated with Nintendo. It will be developed after Stamen Adventures & Stamen Adventures 2 is done being developed. The damage inflicted to people is in percentage as well. It is also similar to fighting games such as Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi and Super Smash Bros. The game is in 3-D, like Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi but only in single player mode and two player mode, and like Super Smash Bros, damage is shown on screen with numbers shown. And the gameplay is also played in 2-D like in the Super Smash Bros series, but only if there's 3-4 players, otherwise in 1-2 player it's optional. The game is still in process. This is the information known. The moves are being told so people could picture their movements and attacks. However, as of 2016 ,the game is still in development. The game is heavily based on The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker and Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. The gameplay is 3-D based like Wind Waker, and consists of items that function mostly similar to Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, specifically the clippers. Characters There are 15 characters from both games, consisting of 18 starter characters and 12 unlockable characters (6 each from both series) . Stameneon series These are the fifteen characters from the Stameneon series that appear in the game. Metal Kodokai These are 15 characters from the Metal Kodokai series. *Unlockable Unlockable Characters All secret characters are unlocked throughout Hero's Quest. There are very few cases where some fighters might join Gliten and Blue on their quest to defeat Pinebius. Items Throughout the game, you can equip Items to make your character more powerful and agile, though they only appear in the Story Mode. Some items can be picked up randomly and can be used to defeat enemies in battle or heal your current stats. There is a special type of item called Clippers. They function almost the same as the Badges from Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door. However, they are much more powerful. There is 24 main items that are used throughout the game in different dungeons. All characters can use the items. Stages There are 32 stages, consisting of 21 major locations and 7 minor dungeons or places. Each location goes with a specific character. These stages can be fought on during Versus Mode and "King Of The Mountain" single player mode. There are 16 locations from both series and 20 of them are unlockable in the game. Stameneon * Stamen Village * Viridian City* * TwinnyTurper* * Koponya Fortress* * Tyrant's Castle * Platinum Stadium* * Terracotta Hills * Hitztown * Riverside Mountain* * Gliten's Keyland* * Rayzar Stadium * Skyla Circuit Raceway * Scamper Labyrinth* * Gladiator Roulette* * Tinpin Station* Kodokai * Moeruha Forest "Burning Leaf Forest" * Saki's Dojo* * Bubble Jungle * Victory Megalopolis(City)* * Monsuta Village* * Yunikon (Unicorn) Realm * Tychekai Plateaus (deprived from greek god Tyche)* * Ushi (cow demon or ox demon) Fortress* * Meech's Forest* * Zan Lartos* * Hokkaido (japanese dog) Clouds * TakaTaka (Hawk *only one word)* * Royal Castle* * Natari Haven* * Zoolympia * Delos Ruins (Delos is deprived from an ancient place in Greece) *'Bolded' means unlockable